Ciemność
by Alex Speranza
Summary: Hermiona i Severus podczas bitwy o Hogwart zostają przypadkowo uwięzieni głęboko pod zamkiem. Jak to się skończy?


Kilka słów od autorki:

Jest to moja pierwsza miniaturka jaką napisałam. Teraz mam ich kilka, ale nadal niewiele i nie wiem czy będzie więcej, bo prawdę mówiąc nie cierpię pisać i nie sądzę, że robię to dobrze. Ale jak nagle zaleje człowieka dzika wena to cóż począć. Będę je tu umieszczać co jakiś czas, nieważne czy się komuś spodobają czy nie (jednak wszelkie opinie mile widziane). Po prostu nie chcę żeby zniknęły z Internetu. Do tej pory miałam je na blogu, ale zmienił on charakter na bardziej prywatny i podróżniczy (jakby to kogoś interesowało to mogę podać adres w PM), więc przenoszę je tutaj. A teraz zapraszam do czytania i komentowania :)

Cisza, ból i ciemność. To jedyne, co była w stanie zarejestrować. Pamiętała głośny huk, krzyki i długie, bolesne spadanie. Potem straciła przytomność. Poruszyła rękami i nogami. Skupiła się i przeskanowała swoje ciało w poszukiwaniu obrażeń. Była cała obolała, ale na szczęście nie miała nic złamanego. Otworzyła oczy. Otaczała ją ciemność tak gęsta i czarna, że zupełnie nic nie widziała, a cisza aż piszczała w uszach.

- Halo – odezwała się cicho, ale jej głos i tak poniósł się echem.

- Granger? – usłyszała swoje nazwisko wypowiedziane znajomym głosem.

- Profesor Snape. – Aż odetchnęła z ulgą.

Wstała i zaczęła obracać się dookoła próbując go dostrzec, co było całkowicie bezcelowe.

- Mów do mnie to może jakoś do ciebie dojdę – powiedział.

- Gdzie my jesteśmy? Co się stało? - Teraz spróbowała sobie przypomnieć, co się wydarzyło. Była wojna, walczyli z Voldemortem. Ponieśli dużo ofiar, ale byli bliscy zwycięstwa. Stała w Sali Wejściowej ramię w ramię ze Snapem i walczyła ze Śmierciożercami, którzy starali się ich dopaść. – Dowiedzieli się, że jest pan szpiegiem, prawda? Chcieli pana zabić. Pamiętam, że byliśmy w… AAA!

- Nie drzyj się to tylko ja.

- Złapał mnie pan za pierś!

- Jest ciemno jakbyś nie zauważyła. Nie widzę, gdzie łapię – powiedział, ale szybko zabrał dłoń. Jednak teraz czuła jego obecność tuż obok siebie, przez co czuła się o wiele bezpieczniej. – Tak, dowiedzieli się o mojej podwójnej roli. Jeden z tych idiotów, bodajże Avery, rzucił potężne czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, które rozwaliło cały front zamku i zrobiło ogromną dziurę w podłodze tuż pod nami. Nie mam pojęcia skąd je znał. W każdym razie, kiedy spadliśmy zawalił się sufit i zasypał ten tunel. Prawdopodobnie jesteśmy bardzo głęboko pod Hogwartem. Masz swoją różdżkę?

- Nie, wypadła mi jeszcze na górze.

- Cholera.

- Pan też swojej nie ma? - Wymowne milczenie potwierdziło jej najgorsze obawy. – Może spróbujemy znaleźć stąd jakieś wyjście?

- Gdzie chcesz iść w tej ciemności, bez różdżki? – warknął.

Chwila ciszy.

- Stąd nie ma wyjścia – szepnął.

- Jak to nie ma wyjścia? – pisnęła, a jej słowa odbiły się echem od ścian powtarzając: „nie ma wyjścia… wyjścia… ścia…"

Usiedli na podłodze stykając się ramionami. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie może panikować. Ale strach nie chciał jej opuścić. Byli bez różdżek, bez jedzenia, picia, niczego. Nagle przyszła jej do głowy pewna myśl. Czemu wcześniej na to nie wpadła?!

- Panie profesorze, próbował pan się teleportować?

- Tak, nic z tego – odpowiedział bez zwyczajowej złośliwości. Chyba też zauważył w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znaleźli.

- Umrzemy tu, prawda? – Cisza. – Prawda? – powtórzyła trochę głośniej.

- Tak.

Nawet nie zdziwiła jej ta odpowiedź. Potwierdziła tylko to, co już wiedziała. Już się nie bała. Po co się bać? Pogodziła się ze swoim losem. Z tym, że już nigdy nie zobaczy swoich przyjaciół, nie zazna dorosłego życia, nie zobaczy powojennego świata bez Voldemorta. O ile wygrali.

- Nie mamy jedzenia ani picia. Będziemy cierpieć? – spytała cicho.

- Nie musimy.

- Jak to? – zdziwiła się.

- Mam przy sobie fiolkę z trucizną. Działa szybko i bezboleśnie, dodatkowo jest zaprawiona Eliksirem Słodkiego Snu.

- Czemu nosi pan przy sobie truciznę?

- W każdej chwili Czarny Pan mógł dowiedzieć się o mojej roli podwójnego agenta. Torturowałby mnie długie godziny, ale ja nie dałbym mu tej satysfakcji. Zrobiłbym to po swojemu.

- Rozumiem. Czy… skoro umrzemy, mogę mówić… ci po imieniu?

- Jak chcesz – odpowiedział obojętnie.

Wymacała w ciemności jego dłoń i złapała ją. Próbował się wyrwać, ale mu nie pozwoliła.

- W takim razie wykorzystam te ostatnie chwile życia i będę szczera. Od dawna jestem w tobie zakochana, podziwiam cię za odwagę, inteligencję i postanowiłam sobie, że jeśli oboje przeżyjemy tę wojnę to jakoś cię zdobędę. Bałam się powiedzieć ci to wcześniej. Bałam się odrzucenia, ale teraz, skoro jesteśmy tu sami i i tak umrzemy, nie mam nic do stracenia. – Cisza. – Powiesz coś?

- Skoro i tak umrzemy to mogę to powiedzieć. Ja też już dawno zwróciłem na ciebie uwagę. – Mógł prawie _poczuć _jej szeroki uśmiech. – Nie pochlebiaj sobie, pod tą szopą, którą masz na głowie prawie nie widać twojej urody.

- Jak zawsze uroczy – zaśmiała się. – Komplement musi być dobrze ukryty. Severusie – spoważniała – nie chcę się męczyć dłużej niż to konieczne i rozmyślać o wszystkim. – Podniosła dłoń i wymacała jego twarz. Przekręciła głowę i pocałowała go delikatnie na co lekko się spiął, ale odpowiedział tym samym.

- Chcesz już wziąć truciznę? – wyszeptał w jej usta.

- A wystarczy jej dla nas obojga? Nie chcę, żebyś się męczył.

- Na pewno wystarczy.

- W takim razie chcę ją wziąć. Powiedziałam już co do ciebie czuję, mogę teraz umierać w spokoju.

Wyciągnął fiolkę z szaty, odkorkował i podał jej. Ręka jej nawet nie zadrżała. Wzięła łyk, a resztę oddała Severusowi. Usłyszała jak przełyka, a po chwili pusta fiolka potoczyła się po kamieniach. Położyli się na podłodze. Hermiona uniosła się odrobinę i ostatni raz go pocałowała. Ułożyła się wygodnie na jego piersi, a on objął ją w talii.

- Dobranoc, Severusie.

- Dobranoc, Hermiono.

Zamknęli oczy i po chwili oboje zasnęli. Nigdy już się nie obudzili. Nigdy też nie odnaleziono ich ciał.

Osobiście uważam, że na koniec trochę przesłodziłam, ale czekam na opinie i krytykę :)


End file.
